


8:00 AM - Hopper

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Disguise, Drabble, Dreams, Endings, Gen, Leaving Home, Season/Series 04, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day ends, another begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:00 AM - Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from the end of Season 4. Second in a series of 24 _24_ drabbles. Can I manage the full cycle? Better yet, can I manage to post a drabble/day for 24 days? Stick around and find out. Many thanks to [](http://norah.livejournal.com/profile)[**norah**](http://norah.livejournal.com/), who asked for _24_ fic for her birthday, and then encouraged the bunny I was attempting to ignore.
> 
> (The archive's automated wordcount has counted "honest-earned" as one word; I've counted it as two, hence the one word discrepancy in this drabble's length.)

The car smelt of transience; straw, cattle, dust, dung; beginnings, endings, points 'twix, 'tween.

Jack breathed in, savoured grit, grime, grease; throat coated with possibilities, where stain was honest-earned. He'd worn negotiator, soldier, assassin--

_murderer_

\--executioner with ease, no flinches, blinks, balking. Would the world settle softer as a lighter borne burden?

Hunched, he rolled shoulders, tried sullen on for size. Scraped filth off walls, rubbed into pores: a wayward vagrant wandering. Hung hope and hide on graded shadow, dappled light.

Waiting for the lurch of engine, he closed weary eyes; heartbeat slowing, dreaming offering a life left behind.


End file.
